The Hunter and The Hunted
by romance in the rain
Summary: Five hunters are dead.Two are injured.One is out for revenege.Three FBI agents are trying to stop the war.Three demons are trying to start it.Where do the Winchesters come into play? AU. Slight OTH crossover. R&R. Chapter titles are from eightes songs.
1. Prolog

_**A/N:**__** Okay so this is a weird idea I got. I thought I would try it out. I don't know well this will come out considering I don't know where this is going at all. All I do know is the basic facts. Let me know if you like this idea and I should continue or if I need to stop.**_

**_This story is AU. The ages are proof of that. I know Dean is four years older than Sam but for me their ages work here. There's also a lot of characters. They play a part in the story. Most of the things listed on them are simply files throughout the story. But the hunters play a big part. This is set somewhere in Season one of Supernaturl. It does not following the timeline but some of the story line._**

**Name:** Dean Winchester **Age:** 25 **Occupation: **Hunter **Marital status: **Single **Spouse: **None **Children: **None **Family: **Dad, Brother

**Name: **Sam Winchester **Age:** 22 **Occupation: **Hunter **Marital status: **Single **Spouse: **None **Children: **None **Family: **Dad, Brother

**Name: **John Winchester **Age:** Unknown **Occupation: **Hunter **Marital status: **Widowed. **Spouse: **Mary Winchester **Children: **Dean and Sam **Family: **Unknown

**Name: **Peyton **Age: **23 **Occupation: **Unknown, believed to be a demon. **Marital status: **Single **Spouse: **None **Children: **None **Family: **Haley and Brooke

**Name: **Haley **Age: **23 **Occupation: **Unknown, believed to be a demon. **Marital status: **Single **Spouse: **None **Children: **None **Family: **Brooke and Peyton

**Name:** Brooke **Age: **22 **Occupation: **Unknown, believed to be a demon. **Marital status: **Single **Spouse: **None **Children: **None **Family: **Peyton and Haley

**Name:** Rachel Gattina-Jagielski **Age: **25 **Occupation: **FBI **Marital status: **Married **Spouse: **Jake Jagielski **Children: **Jenny **Family: **None.

**Name:** Nathan Scott **Age: **27 **Occupation: **FBI/Hunter **Marital status: **Married **Spouse: **Bevin **Children:** Tanner, Rebecca **Family: **Both parents, Brother

**Name:** Lucas Scott **Age: **30 **Occupation: **FBI/Hunter **Marital status: **Divorced **Spouse: **Theresa (ex) **Children: **Tyler, Kayleigh, Elizabeth, Jared **Family: **Both parents, Brother

_**Summary:**__ This one really isn't an easy summary to give. Basically all our hunters are searching for Peyton, Haley, and Brooke. We will find out why as the story continues. The Winchesters are the only ones who can get close enough to kill them. It isn't as easy as it sounds though. They have history with the girls. The girls are out for revenge and the only ones who are safe are the Winchesters, for now._

_**Warning: **__Language, Gore_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing but the idea._

**Prologue**

Brooke and Haley were walking down a dark alley way trying to get home when four hunters surrounded them. Haley grabbed Brooke's arm and gave her a small nod. Brooke jumped behind Haley and attacked the male hunters. She was busy with him while Haley took on the girls. The stronger of the two advanced onto Haley. Haley tackled her to the ground and the two got into a fist fight. Haley had the red head pinned under her. She pushed her right index nail into the girls throat and pushed down. She dragged the nail across her neck slowly and deeply.

The dark haired hunter pushed Haley off the other girl and raised a knife up to her. Haley kicked her down and the knife landed in Haley's left thigh. Haley winced from the pain but never cried out. She pulled the knife from her leg and tossed it to the side just as the dark haired girl was getting up.

Brooke jumped on the girl and knocked her down. She slammed her head against the cold cement of one of the buildings surrounding them. She got up and walked over to Haley. She helped the smaller girl stand up and supported her as they walked home.

Haley glanced back and noticed that the two males were still breathing. It was shallow breaths but if they received help soon they would live.

**THATH**

A folder landed on the desk of Lucas Scott making him look up at the red head. He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to explain. "This is an off the record case." She continued at the questioning look he was giving her. "We have a hunter killer." He opened the file and thumbed through it.

_**Name: **__Marvin McFadden __**Age: **__23 __**Occupation: **__Hunter __**Marital Status: **__Single __**Spouse: **__None __**Children: **__None __**Family: **__Unknown __**DOD: **__July 13, 2003_

_**Name: **__Anna Taggaro __**Age: **__21 __**Occupation: **__Hunter __**Marital Status: **__Married __**Spouse: **__Chris Keller __**Children: **__Isabelle __**Family: **__Brother __**DOD: **__July 13, 2004_

_**Name: **__Johnny 'Vegas' Norris __**Age: **__24 __**Occupation: **__Hunter __**Marital Status: **__Single __**Spouse: **__None __**Children: **__None __**Family: **__Unknown __**DOD: **__July 13, 2005_

_**Name: **__Jimmy Edwards __**Age: **__23 __**Occupation: **__Hunter __**Marital Status: **__Unknown __**Spouse: **__Unknown __**Children: **__U__nknown __**Family:** unknown__**DOD:** __July 13, 2006_

"These were all great hunters."

"Yeah they were." She pointed at all the dates of death. "They all died on July 13."

"What's so special about that date?"

"This" Rachel pulled out a piece of paper.

_**Name:**__ Derek Unknown __**Age:**__ 25 __**Occupation:**__ Unknown __**Marital Status: **__Unknown __**Spouse:**__ Unknown __**Children:**__ Unknown __**Family:**__ Unknown __**DOD:**__ July 13, 2002_

_**Name:**__ Chase Unknown __**Age:**__ 24 __**Occupation:**__ Unknown __**Marital Status:**__ Unknown __**Spouse:**__ Unknown __**Children:**__ Unknown __**Family:**__ Unknown __**DOD:**__ July 13, 2002_

"How are they tied together?"

"These four hunters were on a hunt and killed these two. It was never determined if they were what they were hunting or not."

"We have a problem." Nathan rushed into the office. "Taylor James called. Cooper Lee and Felix Taggaro are in the hospital. Glenda Farrell is dead."

"What happened?" Lucas stood up and pulled on his dark blue FBI jacket. Rachel was quickly behind him with her own jacket on.

"They were attacked while hunting." The three walked down the dark hallway of the FBI headquarters.

"How did Glenda die?" Rachel was trying to find a way to link the deaths of the other hunters to this one.

"Slit throat."

"By someone's fingernails? Or at least it seems that way?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"It's the same way the other four died."

"But it doesn't match up. The dates are wrong." Lucas added.

"Maybe they were closing in on the killers." Rachel pulled out her cell phone. "I'm calling the Winchesters."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I promise that the other chapters won't be this boring. I will definitely have some action in them. And of course the Winchesters. I'm not sure how to explain Peyton, Haley, and Brooke. They're a little hard to describe. Oh well it will all slowly come out._

_Let me know if you guys think I should continue this or not. _


	2. Back For The Attack

_**A/N:**__ Okay so here is the first real chapter. This story is very AU. The girls are very twisted and sick in the head. Only it isn't fully them. They are sort of like demons but I don't really know what one would call them. I needed a place to vent and thus this story was born. This is my second baby. I'm very proud of this one so far. It's a really dark fic. I can't promise a happy ending on this one like there was on "Invincible." This story will be much darker and deeper than just drugs, and trust me there will probably be drugs some where in this story._

_Chapter title comes from Dokken. I know my eighties music. I will use song titles in this story. Don't expect a lot of new songs. _

**Back For The Attack**

Dean sat in the driver seat of the Impala waiting on Sam to get off the phone. They were somewhere in South Carolina. They had just finished a hunt and where now waiting on directions from their dad on where to go to next. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. His brother took forever on the phone sometimes. Finally he heard the phone shut. "Where to now?"

"Tree Hill, North Carolina." Sam pulled out his laptop and started to type something in. The clicking of the keys got on Dean's nerves. He flipped on the radio and Judas Priest filled the car.

"What are we hunting this time?" Dean pulled the car out of the motel parking lot and started in the direction of Tree Hill.

"Dad wasn't very specific. All he told me was for us to get down there and they would explain everything to us when we got there."

"Who are they?"

"Some other hunters. Three of them work for the FBI. Two are in the hospital and the other one wants revenge really bad." Sam sighed. "She's going to be a handful just like you." He joked.

"Hey I'm not that bad." Dean punched Sam in the arm a little too hard, all the while keeping the Impala on the road. Dean smirked as Sam rubbed his arm. He put his attention back on the road. "Better rest up. You're driving later."

**THATH**

The three girls sat in their studio apartment. There were three mattresses, a couch, a few chairs, and other random pieces of furniture in the apartment. Haley was lying on her mattress while Brooke tended to a wound on the smaller girls leg. "Be careful Brooke it hurts."

"What happened?" Brooke peeled the blood soaked material away from the brunette's leg as carefully as possible. Once Brooke had her pants off she could see the full extent of the wound. It was a large gash where a knife had gone through her leg.

"I..." She winced from the pain. "I was attacked by the dark haired chick." Brooke began to wrap some gauze around the wound after she had cleaned it with alcohol. Peyton stood up from the couch and walked over to the girls. She lay down beside Haley.

"That bitch is mine." She brushed a strand of hair out of Haley's face. "I'm going to kill her for doing this to you. I'll make her suffer and beg for death before I finish her off." She smiled evilly at her younger sisters.

"We're not safe anymore, they know where we are." Haley leaned against Peyton. She wanted some comfort and her big sister was the only one who could give it to her now. With Derek and Chase gone they relied on each other more than ever.

"We'll be fine. All we have to do is stay on guard." Brooke finished bandaging Haley's leg and lay down beside her. "Between the three of us we can kill these hunters and any other ones who try to find us here."

"Why are they even hunting us? They already killed Derek. Wasn't that enough?" Haley fought back her tears. She may have been a ruthless killer but she still had a heart. She loved her brother more than life itself. She loved her sisters the same way. "They killed Chase too. He never did anything to anyone."

"We know Hales." Peyton wiped away her sisters tears. "They won't stop until we're all dead."

**THATH**

The two brothers stepped out of the Impala. They were in front of Tree Hill Memorial. Their father had called and told them to meet the other hunters here. They walked into the building and were met by a dark haired girl. "Are you the Winchesters?"

"Yes." Sam stepped up. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." He shook her hand. "What is it that you need us for?"

"Follow me." She turned and lead them down a hallway in the too white hospital. She stopped in front of a door. "They put them in here together. Cooper can barely speak. His throat was slit. Felix was luckier. The only thing that happened to him was a concussion."

"What about you? We were told you were attacked as well." Dean leaned against the doorway as Sam went into the room.

"One of the girls slammed my head into a building. It wasn't as serious as it sounds."

"How many were there?"

"Two girls."

"What did they look like?"

"One was short with light brown hair to her shoulders. She was tough despite her size." She ran a hand through her hair. "The other one was taller than her, but not by much. She had long dark brown hair. She was really thin but could kick some ass."

Dean looked over at Sam who was talking to Felix and Cooper. He thought he knew whom they were dealing with. If that was the case then things were about to get really messy. Especially if Peyton was still alive and caring for the girls.

Rachel, Nathan, and Lucas walked over to Dean and Taylor. "Do you think you can help us?" The red head asked.

"Maybe. But if this is what I think it is it's going to be one hell of a party."

**THATH**

Haley woke up to find Brooke sitting by the window holding onto a picture. She pulled the covers off of herself but was careful to keep Peyton covered up. She walked over to Brooke and laid her head on her shoulder. She looked down at the picture. It was the three of them with Derek and Chase. Derek had an arm draped over Peyton and Haley's shoulders. Chase had his arms around Brooke's waist and she was leaning against him.

Brooke sniffled. That was the only sound in the room. Haley pulled Brooke close to her and kissed the top of her head. She stood there and held her baby sister as she cried. She was used to doing this. The three girls were shipped from foster home to foster along with Derek. Haley would sit up holding Brooke as Peyton and Derek kept everyone in the house away from them.

They were never wanted. Foster parents always sent them back before a month was up. Child services had tried to separate them but they all got violent and weird things happened in the houses they were in. The kids couldn't be away from each other. They were a family and they belonged together. Derek always made sure of that, and if Derek couldn't then Haley would.

_Haley stood in the middle of the living room in her new foster home. Brooke was with her this time. She had her younger sister sitting in a chair close by her. The seven year old looked up at her foster parents who had just walked into the room. "Haley what are you and Brooke doing up?"_

"_We want to be with Peyton and Derek." Haley's face was void of emotions. Her voice was even and held no emotions at all._

"_That's not possible, sweetie."_

"_Don't call me sweetie. I'm not your damn daughter." She took a step forward. "I want to be with my brother and sister. Brooke needs to be with them."_

"_We can't do anything about that." Haley focused on a spot behind the couple and a small fire started. She grabbed Brooke's hand and helped her up. She kept a hold of her sister's hand and led her outside as the house was rapidly catching fire. The couple made it out and quickly took the girls back to the agency. They soon discovered the same thing happened to the couple that took Peyton and Derek in._

"I'll kill every last one of them." Haley brushed a strand of hair out of Brooke's face.

"Sweetie we have to be smart about this. We can't attract people to us."

"The Winchesters are already here." She looked at Haley. Her eyes were blood shot from crying. Her black make-up streaked her tear stained cheeks. Her hair was messy from sleep and pulling on it.

"You saw them?"

"It's what woke me up." She sighed. "It's now or never. They can stop us, they're the only ones. If we don't take care of this soon then we're as good as dead."

Haley bit her lower lip. She looked over at Peyton. She knew if they told her she would jump at the chance to complete their plans. Haley wasn't so sure that they were ready for it yet. "Don't tell Peyton. I need time to put together a safe plan."

"What about all the hunters? They'll just keep coming and attacking."

"Then we fight them off. Do something to make them back off."

Brooke jumped up and grabbed her black leather jacket and slipped on her black boots. "I have a plan. Make sure Peyton doesn't know I'm out alone. I'll be back soon." Brooke stepped out the door with an evil smile before Haley could protest.

**THATH**

Sam sat in front of his laptop at the motel room the boys were staying in. Dean was on the phone when someone knocked on the door. Sam closed the laptop and got up to open the door. After making sure the line of rock salt was in the doorway he opened the door a crack. Standing outside was a skimpily dressed woman. She didn't look like a whore but she could use some more clothes. Especially for the cold November weather. "Can I come in? I need to talk to Dean." Her southern accent hit Sam. It was sexy and defiantly soothing. He opened the door for her.

Haley stepped over the line of rock salt and stood in the warm room. She was wearing knee high black leather boots and a short black dress with low neckline. She wore a black leather jacket over the dress. "Dean." He looked up at her. "We have to talk."

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay so this story is just now starting to get a direction. I already have the next chapter typed up but I have been giving some ideas for it so I'm going to change some things up. _

_I'm open to all suggestions, comments, critisim, anything. If you want to say something say it. I take all critisim and try to make the story better from it. _


	3. Blackheart

**_Here we start to get a slight insight into what the girls are capable of. Haley is definitely not weak in my story. She is the strongest of the sisters. If anything Brooke is the weakest emotionally. Peyton is the weakest physically. If you would like more information on them just PM or e-mail me. I'll tell you what I can._**

**_Big thanks for my BETA,_ ****macs ace****._ She has BETAed all three chapters of this story so far. She is simply amazing._**

**_Title is from Motorhead._**

**Blackheart**

_Peyton sat in the basement of an unfinished basement. She was tied to a chair. Her nose was bloody as were her clothes. She looked up at Sam and smirked. "If your going to kill me then do it bitch."_

"_Shut up." He pointed a gun at her. He was about to pull the trigger when he heard a scream. He ran up the stairs to find Brooke hanging upside down. She had run into his trap and was now stuck. She was trying to get her legs unhooked when she saw Sam. He pointed the gun at her._

"_Don't even think about it." Haley stood in the middle of the room. She had a gun in each hand. One was pointed at Dean and the other was pointed at Sam. "If you shoot her I'll shoot him."_

"_Don't listen to her Sam. Just kill her already." _

_Haley rose an eyebrow at Sam. "What's it going to be? You give me my sister for your brother?"_

"_Sammy, don't do it." Dean had his hands raised so Haley could see he had no weapons. He looked at Sam pleadingly._

"We have nothing to talk about." Dean hung up the phone and stood up reaching for his gun.

"Sure we do. You see in about five minutes Rachel is going to call to tell you that Jenny is missing." She smiled innocently at him. "I know where she is but it's going to cost you to get her back."

"What the hell did you do bitch?"

"I didn't do anything. I just want the gun." She took a step back.

"It's never going to happen." Sam said from behind her.

"That's what you think." She winked at Dean. "I think I know someone who could change your mind."

"I'm sending your ass back to hell." Sam pointed his gun at her and took a shot. It pierced her shoulder.

"Ouch." She wiped at the blood and faced Sam. "You can't kill me as easily as my sisters." She looked at Dean. "Just think about it. I'll be in touch." She turned and left the motel room.

"_Peyton!" Dean ran down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine. Just a little turned on. Who knew your brother was so kinky." She rolled her eyes. He walked over and untied her. She stood up. "I'm sorry about this." Before he could respond she kneed him the stomach, causing him to fall the ground in pain. "I can't take any chances." She ran up the stairs to where Haley and Brooke were waiting. Sam was tied up in a corner._

"_Took you long enough. Let's get out of here." Haley was supporting Brooke who could barely walk. Her ankles were swollen from the pressure of the chains._

Haley walked through the cold night as she made her way to the cemetery. There was a small batch of flowers growing on a grave. She sat down in front of it. She fought back against the tears that were threatening to fall. "I miss you, Derek." She pulled a black permanent marker out of her pocket. "I can't protect them myself. I don't always know what to do. I need some guidance." She leaned forward and wrote their last name on the headstone. She stood up and after taking one last look at the grave she walked away.

**THATH**

"What do you mean you know where my daughter is?" Rachel was pacing in the living room of her home.

"We know who has her. We don't know where she is." Sam corrected her.

"So why the hell don't you go get her back? Or tell me who has her."

Dean ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Suddenly something hit him. He opened his eyes and ran towards the door. Swinging it open her pulled out his keys as he ran to the Impala. He got in it and drove off without saying a word to Sam.

"What was that about?" Rachel looked at Sam.

"He knows more than he's telling anyone." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about Jenny. She'll be well taken care of. They'll give her back soon."

"They have her don't they? The girls who attacked Taylor, Felix, and Cooper? The ones who killed Anna, Marvin, Jimmy, Johnny, and Glenda?"

"Yes.." He shoved his hands in his pockets and suddenly found a spot on the floor very interesting.

**THATH**

Haley stood in the middle of the cemetery. Dean closed the car door and walked over towards her. He never gave any indication that he was there. He just stood in silence watching her. He leaned against a tree and crossed his arms. She was humming softly. That's when he heard the soft cries of a baby.

She turned and looked at him. He looked at the baby. It wasn't Jenny. That much was sure. He looked at her then at the baby again. She shook her head, answering his unasked question. She took a daring step towards him. Once she reached him she placed the baby in his arms. "I'm not trying to harm anyone. I'm just following my destiny."

"What destiny?" He held the baby uncertainly. He wasn't good with children especially babies.

She smiled sadly. "His name is Caleb." She turned and walked away from him. She disappeared into the cold, dark night. She walked away from him for the second time in his life.

_"Haley don't walk away." He pleaded with her, something he wasn't used to. "We can work through this. We can figure something out."_

_She looked at him with emotionless eyes. "What's there to figure out? I'm a demon and you're a hunter. One of us is bond to kill the other sooner or later."_

"_Why does it have to be that way? Why can't we just be together?"_

"_We can't be together because it's my destiny to try to open Hell's Gates and it's your destiny to try to stop me. We can't avoid it." She kissed him gently then walked away from him._

She left him with a child. He didn't know who the parents of the child were. He carried the baby to his car and sat in it holding him. What was he supposed to do with a baby? Why had she handed over the baby without saying hardly anything? Something wasn't right. Nothing was ever this easy.

**THATH**

"Why the hell did you have to take a baby Brooke?" Peyton asked as she walked around the apartment trying to soothe a crying Jenny.

"It was all I could think of. At least I did something." She threw her arms up dramatically.

The door opened and Haley walked in. She pushed past her sisters and locked herself in the bathroom. She started the shower and stripped down. After the water was the right temperature she stepped in and let the water run down her skin. She wouldn't cry. She would never cry over a man again. It wasn't who she was. She was stronger than that.

Peyton and Brooke looked at each other. Jenny had stopped crying and was now taking in her surroundings. Peyton bounced her gently. "Do you think she..?"

"No. She wouldn't. Would she?" Both girls looked towards the bathroom door. Their world was about to collide with the hunters who could easily take them down.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay so this chapter isn't that long. I really didn't want to add all that much to it. As much as I want to get to the action I can't give too much away in the beginning. I hope you guys enjoy. Leave lots of reviews. They mean love to me. Let me know what you guys would like to see in this story. I am very open to ideas and criticism._


	4. Author's Note

**This is just an author's note.**

**I wanted to let anyone who is still reading this know that I do plan to finish this.**

**A lot happened around the time I started this story and I put it on the back burner and almost forgot about it.**

**I've been talking to a friend (Bec, redmagic) about this story and it's really helped me to remember where I was taking this story.**

**My updates will be slow because I have to get back into the hang of things and do some research on some of the facts in this story.**

**Abigail, Romance in the rain**


End file.
